


Sacrifice

by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:28:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24153589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi
Summary: Sirius sacrifices himself to save you.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Reader, Sirius Black/You
Kudos: 17





	Sacrifice

Sirius had told Dumbledore multiple times that they shouldn’t have brought you into this gigantic mess, no matter how brave and strong you are and how great of an asset you could be in this war for them. He didn’t want you to know all those secrets he and the others knew, because he knew that would put you in immense danger. A danger he wouldn’t always be able to protect you from.

So when he heard that some of Voldemort’s minions were going to find you and torture you for those secrets, he didn’t think twice before using Apparition and Disapparition to get to your house and warn you about it. Only for him to see that the traitors have already gotten to you, his heart breaking at the sight of you attached to one of your wooden chairs in your living room with a wand under your throat.

“Well, well, well…” Bellatrix’s lips stretch out into a mad grin. “What a nice surprise!”

“Bellatrix…” Sirius raises his wand in a threatening manner, trying to not let his hand tremble so much. “ _Let her go._ ”

“Oh, I don’t know about that.” She gives out a chuckle, one that sounds like coming from someone who’s been locked in a psychic ward for years. “ _ **The lord will be so pleased when I give him both of your heads.**_ ”

“ _Sirius…_ ” His eyes flicker to yours for a moment, your lip quivering in fear as your cheeks get wet from your tears. “ _Just save yourself, please._ ”

“Awn, how adorable.” You close your eyes shut and slowly gulp when she violently forces you to look up, her wand dangerously pressing against your skin. “ _Trying to be a hero, sweetheart?_ ”

“ **Let her go.** ” Her wide grin and wide opened eyes turn back to Sirius, the man slightly shaking his head at her. “This is your last warning.”

“Really?” Sirius closes his eyes when he feels a tug behind his back, knowing that he has no chance against multiple opponents. “Put your wand down, Black.”

He reluctantly lets go of his only weapon, the wood clinking against the floor when it hits it. Bellatrix lets out a loud laugh as she sees both his and your desperate expressions, another chuckle being heard from the man standing behind Sirius.

“Oh, this is so fun.”

“Bellatrix, I’m begging you.” Sirius puts his hands up in a defensive mode, tears threatening to free themselves from his eyes. “Do not kill her… please…”

“Sirius, no-”

“Begging from Sirius Black? Oh, well-” She turns to you for a moment, her voice lowering. “-you trained him well, haven’t you?”

“You can kill me if you want, just-” His lips tremble for a moment before he continues. “Just not her. _**Please.**_ ”

You shake your head, tears pouring out from eyes. “No… No, _no…_ _Sirius, please, **don’t-**_ ”

“I’m so sorry, (Y/N).”

“ _Interesting offer._ ” Bellatrix licks her bottom lip in wonder, letting the suspense slowly torture as she makes her decision. “ _ **But I’d rather kill you both.**_ ”

He feels his heart shatter. “No-”

“ _ **Avada Kedavra!**_ ”

You scream in complete desperate when the flash of green hits Sirius right in his heart, the man you loved not even having the chance to tell you goodbye before his body drops onto the ground. You end up looking at his empty opened eyes with violent sobs shaking you, trying to ignore the mad laughs echoing around you.

“Now-” You gulp in a second time when Bellatrix forces you to look up at her again, her grin more twisted than it had ever been. “-how about we go back to our little business?”

The next screams of pain coming out of you from her torture gets mixed with the heartbroken ones for the rest of the night.


End file.
